Son sourire
by xCotton-Candy
Summary: Hommage et cadeau d'anniversaire à Taku, chanteur de Heisei Ishin. Il est décédé ce 10 décembre et devait avoir 22 ans ce 12 décembre. Ce n'est pas très long, c'est assez simple.


Après avoir lu la fic de Riki - sama, j'ai eu, moi aussi, l'envie de faire un hommage à Taku, le chanteur de Heisei Ishin, décédé ce vendredi 10 décembre.

Je n'en avais pas le courage jusqu'à présent mais je me suis décidée, parce que j'ai estimé que c'était important, au moins pour moi, de le faire.

Je connais Heisei Ishin depuis 6 mois, tout au plus. La première chose qui m'a fait les aimer, c'est la voix de Taku. Si particulière, comme je les aime. Et qui me fait automatiquement apprécier un groupe. Ensuite, j'ai adoré leur originalité et son sourire, oh oui son sourire. Si vous avez l'occasion visionnez leurs clips, ça vaut le détour.

En ce qui concerne la fic en elle-même, c'est court. Elle est basée sur ce que j'ai lu sur les blogs des membres et sur cette rumeur comme quoi Taku était malade. Si vous avez l'occasion, utilisez google traductor et lisez ces messages d'adieu que le membres ont laissé à Taku. C'est très émouvant. C'est de là que j'ai appris qu'il aimait les pommes de terres de McDo et qu'ils avaient mangé de la fondue à son anniversaire, l'an passé. Je n'ai pas parfaitement compris le sens de certaines phrases, malgré que j'apprenne le japonais. Mais le fait qu'ils soit endormis tel un enfant, et son sourire reviennent souvent.

Le reste est fictif et tout droit sortit de mon imagination et de mon opinion sur la situation.

Voilà. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Tout. Ils avaient tout fait pour que ça se passe bien. Il guérirait et tout serait comme avant. Parce que c'était leur rêve et leur destinée. Parce qu'il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble, sur scène, à nouveau. Alors, dès qu'il irait mieux -étant donnée que, de toute façon, il irait obligatoirement mieux- ils reprendraient leur carrière là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Malheureusement, un mauvais diagnostique avait mit fin à celle-ci. Chacun d'entre eux avait longuement réfléchit et ils en avaient conclu qu'il était temps de tout arrêter, pour son bien. Tant pis pour la carrière et les rêves, ils auraient le temps plus tard. Après tout, qu'il aille mieux, c'était le plus important. Et quand il irait mieux, ils pourraient se produire à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un commun accord, ils avaient tout mit entre parenthèse, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important qu'un ami, le reste passait au second plan. Tout ce qui importait, c'était sa santé. Et plus tard, ils retourneraient au McDo manger ses pommes de terres favorites, tous ensemble, parce qu'il adorait ça, et ils remangeraient de la fondu, pour son anniversaire, comme l'an passé, comme toujours. Il sourirait à nouveau et il chanterait pour eux, pour nous, pour tout le monde.

En plus, malgré sa condition physique, il avait promit de faire un effort, pour le countdown de l'UNDERCODE, ce concert organisé avec tous les groupes de l'agence pour la nouvelle année. Pour se retrouver une dernière fois sur le devant de la scène, avec ses amis, ses collègues et toutes ces personnes qui constituaient son quotidien, ces personnes si chères à son cœur. Ils pourraient aussi dire aurevoir à Heisei Ishin convenablement et repartir sur quelque chose de nouveau.

C'était bien beau, ces promesses, ils en étaient tous convaincus, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

Malheureusement le vendredi dix décembre de cette année, deux jours avant son anniversaire, il s'est éteint.

Quand ils l'ont appris, ils se sont précipités pour le voir. Il avait l'air si paisible, endormit tel un enfant. C'en était réellement fini, mais personne ne voulait le croire, ni JILL, ni Yukkie, ni Rai, ni Yoshi, ni sa famille, ni même ses fans. Après tout, il était si jeune, comment était-ce possible ?

À présent, plus personne ne le verra sourire de ce sourire éblouissant qui réchauffe le cœur, plus personne ne l'entendra chanter de sa voix si particulière et si exceptionnelle, tant aimée.

Aujourd'hui, le 12 décembre 2010, Taku devait avoir 22 ans.

* * *

C'est, en quelque sorte, mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui, en plus d'un hommage. Bien qu'actuellement nous soyons le 13 décembre, mais j'ai écrit ceci en me basant sur l'heure japonaise, soit le jour même de son anniversaire.


End file.
